User blog:Kbwwe21/Z.A.P. 77
Hello, my fellow Zootopians! Prepare to get Z.A.P.ped! It's time for this week's edition of the Zootopia Appreciation Post, or Z.A.P. for short. Every Saturday, I'm gonna be posting a different Zootopia-related topic that we can all discuss. For today's topic, I would like to talk about Chuckles. Apologies for not doing this on Saturday. As you know, Chuckles is a male wolverine in Zootopia: Crime Files. He is a crime boss/criminal mastermind who is suspected of vandalizing the Natural History Museum in Case 6: "The Big Catch". He is the mastermind behind the frequently mentioned Sequoia Towers project. While searching for the suspect who vandalized the Natural History Museum, Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde find a fallen banner and paw prints. The lab analyzed the prints and the banner. Clawhauser says the tracks were made by someone using one paw to carry a walking stick. The banner has prints made of flour and it's covered in perfume, which shows the suspect carries a walking stick, covered in flour, and wears perfume. Later, Judy and Nick find a Frequent Eater's Club card for Reuben's Bakery in Bellwether's office. They learn from Reuben that a wolverine criminal mastermind named Chuckles bought the card. They approach him and Judy asks why he visits Reuben's bakery that he got a Frequent Eater's Club card. Chuckles says he ordered prodigious amounts of Reuben's cakes to give as gifts to cherished business associates. Nick says he wouldn't have pegged him as being generous with baked goods. Chuckles says they amuse him, and leaves them saying that questioning has him fatigued. Judy sees that he dropped a receipt as he left and Nick comments that his perfume was too much. They learn that the receipt is for "consultation services" and Chuckles paid it to master thief Le Rouge. When questioning him, Le Rouge says that Chuckles and he serve on the same advisory board but doesn't tell them, since Judy and Nick are not on the advisory board. Later, Judy and Nick find a wooden stress chew in a train car and the teeth marks happened to be fangs. Judy suggests they talk to Chuckles about the card in Bellwether's office while Detective Oates thinks it was Dribs. They approach him and Nick asks him about how he set up shop in Bellwether's office. Chuckles compliments Nick on joining the right side of the law. He says he would never conduct his business in so "shabby enclave as City Hall and says they'll need more than a torn card to pin anything on him. Judy declares they will find it. Chuckles calls her adorable and bids them luck. While searching in Bellwether's office, Judy seems annoyed by Chuckles, calling him incredibly infuriating. Then they find wilted flowers, which turn out to be fancy decorative flowers. The lab analyzes them, and they have flour on them. Judy and Nick ask Reuben where he got the flowers and he says they were used for decoration for a lapel. With enough evidence, Judy and Nick arrest the suspect: Chuckles. Chuckles admits it and says that every mammal in Zootopia has its own habitat, whether arid, frigid, or tropical. He also says the swampland dwellers didn't have any urban planners to take it on them, he did it and altered the scenes at the museum, thinking about Zootopia flooded. He also has a name for his project called Sequoia Towers. Judy finally understands the whole thing, calling it crazy. Nick points out that wolverines don't even live in swamps and is glad that he didn't go the criminal genius route, because he doesn't understand them. Chuckles returns in Case 9: "Jail Break!". Chief Bogo informs Judy and Nick that Chuckles ransacked the Z.P.D. after his assisted escape from prison. Chuckles is mentioned frequently throughout this case. In Case 10: "It's Only Natural", while Judy and Nick investigate the vandalization of The Mystic Spring Oasis, they find an oil-soaked note from Chuckles thanking the culprit for their assistance, and says when the Oasis is forced to close, he will swoop in and take over the land. It is later revealed that the assistance came from someone who claims to love him and would do anything for him. In cases 13, 14, and 15, Chuckles jams Wi-Fi signals with the help of Secretary, sabotages the Mammal Electronics Show with the help of Justine, and is revealed to be still on the loose. Unfortunately, with the game's developer going bankrupt, no more cases were made after Case 15, so the storyline didn't really have a proper ending. And that's a shame. Not only because I liked the game and according to the map, could have had, like, 50 more cases, but also because we didn't find out what happened to Chuckles. I feel that Chuckles was an okay game/crime boss, but had the game/storyline continued, I'm sure they could have developed his character a little better. So, what do you guys think? Sound off in the comments below! Category:Blog posts